


Against Reality's Weight

by AbsVoD7



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsVoD7/pseuds/AbsVoD7
Summary: After rebounding from their first loss to Undyne, the human returns with a stronger desire to get past her while keeping Flowey safe. However the gap in skill forces the human to draw upon a power potentially dangerous for both of them. Upon barely escaping Undyne's wrath the human doesn't manage to reason with her until they get assistance from Papyrus. With Undyne on their side the duo head for Hotland where a few long awaited questions are answered with the help of Dr. Alphys.





	Against Reality's Weight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the continuation of Confronting the Spear of Oppression and is the 5th part of this Underfell fan story

     Within the emptiness of Hollow World the human was utilizing the “Hollow vision” feature to look over their fight with Undyne. As they pinpointed various moments when Undyne’s speed would spike dramatically they would rewind and play the events in slow motion. The human kept repeating this process slightly removing the slow motion effect each time until they were able to track her movements halfway through the transition.  

 _That mobility of hers is insane, still, being able to locate the direction of her drive will give me a good sense of what area she’ll end up in. I just need to be prepared for when she re-shifts in midair._  The human thought to their self. They were about to activate the continuation sequence but at the same time the Hollow visor was still playing back the fight. The human stopped and turned around upon recognizing Undyne shake Flowey right in front of them. Upon seeing Undyne raise her foot they waved their hand turning the entire play back off instantly. 

 _I won’t let it happen again._  The human thought to their self as they were pulled across time and space. Upon recognizing the sound of the heartbeat the human closed their eyes and raised their right hand. After counting down from three in their head, the human opened their eyes to see Undyne already in the middle of charging them with her spear. The human stepped to the right while pushing the spear away with their already raised hand to get out of the way of the attack.  

     “Neat, you remembered where the anchor was. It would’ve sucked to have you die again right away.” Flowey whispered. The human’s maneuver kept Undyne in sight at all times so she refrained from utilizing her wind driver boots. Undyne turned around and balled her free hand into a fist before conjuring a barrage of energy spears with two different soul signals.  

 _I'm ready for it this time_. The human thought while catching one of Undyne’s spears in each hand. They then started deflecting the spears that flew at them head on before turning ninety degrees to deflect the ones that went for their back with the second spear. 

     “You’re holding your ground rather well, after all the time you spent running from me I didn’t expect you’d face the danger head on,” Undyne said while charging them yet again. The human sidestepped the charge but she stopped just behind them and followed up with a high kick while turning back around. The human leaned back to dodge the kick but Undyne caught them by surprise when she used her gauntlet claws to cut them across the chest.  

 _The wound’s not too deep; I can fix them up in a sec._  Flowey thought while generating his healing pellets. Undyne then came back up with the same hand balled into a fist this time and knocked the human off their feet with an uppercut. Flowey successfully healed the human even as he ended up flying from around their neck. The human looked for him as they hit the ground but Undyne quickly ran up to them and pressed a boot to their chest.  

     “You seem distracted with his well-being,” Undyne said as Flowey tumbled a bit. “Don’t worry about that, I was planning on getting rid of him anyway.” Undyne said while getting ready to take off after him. She stopped as the human grabbed her foot but kicked herself free without any struggle. “Give up, he’s finished,” she said.  

     “No, I won’t let you!” The human said angrily. They then got up and raced towards her as she closed in on Flowey.  _As if it'd be that easy._ Undyne thought as she heard the human approaching from behind. She then did a backwards elbow strike while turning around but the human ducked under it while catching the back of her arm with their right hand. 

     “What?” Undyne said as the human predicted her. She then kicked at the human who sidestepped to the right before pushing on her knee with one foot. They then pushed forward with their right while throwing off Undyne's balance with their foot causing her to hit the ground face first. Undyne groaned as she took the pain but got up to exchange intense looks with the human.  

     “Back off of him Undyne, you're not walking all over us anymore!” The human shouted.  

     “Did that make you angry? Good, there’s more to you than I thought. Still, you’re a fool to think that you can compete with me. So go ahead and get hot, it’s not going to stop me from striking you down!” Undyne said while boosting directly into the human with her wind driver boots.  

 _Head to head? Normally she uses her agility to break line of sight._   _Why is everyone getting direct all of a sudden?_  Flowey thought to himself. Undyne jumped mid-boost so she could drop kick them in the face. The human guarded their self with both arms but still got knocked down from her attack. She backflip kicked off the human’s guard so she’d be right above them while upside down.   

     “Cyan Raindrop!” Undyne shouted before raining a hail of energy upon them like before. Flowey wrapped a vine around the human’s arm before pulling them as far out of the area of effect as possible. Undyne’s transition was fluid enough to guarantee a hit on the human’s right shoulder and the left side of their stomach before Flowey could get them out of there. The human ripped both spears out of their body while Undyne air shifted above them again.  

     “Reverse Liftoff!” She said as Flowey barely found time to heal them. The human back stepped as she drove her spear in the ground. They then leaned back as far as possible so the subsequent pull would even them out. As Undyne performed her arcing kick the human crouched down and to the left to dodge it. Undyne didn’t go back into the air however; instead she re-spun on top of the spear again and went for another launch that nailed the human in the stomach this time.  

 _Darn, she outplayed us._  Flowey thought as the two went vertical once more. Undyne followed up the launch with a punch to the left side of the human’s face. In response the human grabbed her by the shoulder and head-butted her. She took the hit and counter attacked with an upward kick to the human’s chin. The human pulled her in by the arm after taking the kick and seized her on both sides. As they both lost momentum the human kept both of her arms pinned to her sides so that she’d hit the ground first.  

     “You can’t,” the human said as the two collided with the earth. Undyne then brought both of her legs up to the human’s chest and kicked them off of her though they managed to roll back onto two feet. “I won’t let you,” the human finished. Flowey healed the human as they used their right sleeve to wipe away some blood on their mouth.  

     “Wow, you have to calm down; your body can’t go toe to toe with Undyne without any consequences.” Flowey said as he finished healing them. Undyne ran straight for them and they charged back in response without even bothering to respond to Flowey. “Really, nothing?” Flowey questioned. He didn’t press the matter any further at the risk of drawing too much attention to himself.  

     Undyne threw a fierce punch the human’s way which they countered by throwing a punch of their own but they were on the losing side as both fists clashed. Undyne then charged into them with her shoulder before grabbing them by the arm and drifting around them in circles with her wind driver boots. The human started spinning as Undyne had let go but with great tenacity they stopped their self from falling. While recovering from minor dizziness they could barely make out Undyne gathering a large amount of magical energy.  

     “It’s too late, Dread Wind Spiral!” Undyne shouted while tossing the spear.  _Shoot, after getting disoriented like that there’s no way they’ll dodge in time!_  Flowey thought. The human came to the same conclusion as their vision settled. Before the spear could drill into the human’s chest they seized the end in both hands and pushed against it as hard as they could. They screamed in pain as the revolutions shredded the flesh on their palms. 

     “That’s nuts, why try to stop it with your bare hands?” Flowey questioned while healing them. The spear was still spinning at an impressive rate so he had to continuously heal them or else they’d lose their hands completely. Upon finally stopping the attack all together the human dropped the spear on the ground where it soon vanished. Even with the flesh on their hands restored the human was left with a burning sensation and slight numbness.  

     “You’ve got guts, no one has ever tried something so crazy before,” Undyne said while walking up to the human. Suddenly a huge fluctuation in soul frequencies occurred and Undyne had staggered mid-walk. Flowey failed to understand what just happened while the human was still in too much pain to even try.  

 _That was odd. Why did she stop all of a sudden? Now that I think about it, the change in soul waves was rather weird too. It seemed that the human’s soul waves temporarily stopped while_ _Undyne’s_ _had went in instead of out, but for what reason… wait a minute, her soul effect! There must be a limit to how long she can lock someone down!_  Flowey thought. “Listen kid, you have to get out of there now! Her soul effect should be over!” Flowey shouted.  

     They took Flowey’s words into consideration but couldn’t find the strength. As Undyne started approaching yet again the human tried to raise one of their arms but it was nearly impossible. Undyne kneed them in the stomach before grabbing them by the skull and pushing them into the ground. Flowey healed them but they were still too numb to put up any resistance.  

     “Running is not an option flower, besides I’ve already won.” Undyne said while releasing another soul pulse. This time the human could vaguely feel the allure of Undyne’s soul before the entire reaction became undetectable like before. She then shot a spear at Flowey who barely avoided taking damage by retreating underground. The human tried to move but Undyne had placed one boot on their chest again.  

 _Why? I’m trying the hardest I can to fight her off. She can’t be unstoppable, but how do I turn the tide? I can't just give up._  The human thought to their self. “Your struggle was always in vain, the dreams you've chased are irrelevant since you're not strong enough to make them reality,” Undyne said while raising a spear with her left hand. “The weak have no choice but to accept the reality we've made for them which means they'll either get strong or be expunged!" She said while aiming for the human's throat.  

     As the spear came into contact with the human's neck a clashing sound could be heard while at the same time Flowey could feel an immense shift in soul magnitude coming from the human. Undyne and Flowey both looked at the human in surprise as they appeared undamaged by her attack. _I’ll never let it end this way._  The human thought while standing back up. 

 _The rate at which they were letting off soul waves was much more intense than anything they've done before. Something isn't right though, it seems like the magic signature has been altered but I don't get why._  Flowey thought to himself. "Now's the chance to get aw- I'm sick of it." The human said interrupting Flowey.  _Huh, this seems familiar, does this mean what I think it does?_  Flowey continued to think.  

     "Is your world so small that drawing blood is really your only concern?" The human said while getting up off the ground. For a brief moment the air around them felt thick while insidious eyes locked onto Undyne. "You're the worst! I’ve yet to meet a monster who’s as much of a pain as you are. I’m tired of that berating attitude and the ‘I’ve already won’ nonsense you’re always spouting. This time I’m definitely proving you wrong!" The human said. Flowey's mind was everywhere as the two began to exchange rather hostile looks.  

 _Is that what's going on here? Their anger couldn't be the reason for all of these spastic changes... could it? That just doesn't make sense, a higher soul potency is built upon, not spontaneously generated. How could their soul frequency switch from being harmless to lethal without having killed anything?_  Flowey thought to himself.  

     "Interesting, just when it seemed you had no fight left in you. It's like you have moments of becoming a completely different person." Undyne responded.  _Even more interesting is this soul feedback I'm getting. Why is it so intense? The irony is in full swing I bet._ She then aimed to pierce the human's chest with her gauntlet claws but they countered her with a punch that had shattered the claws to pieces.  _No denying it, they were losing the knuckle duel earlier now they're destroying elite quality armor pieces in one blow._  Flowey thought.  _That ability, it works like_ _Asgore's_ _Lordskin_ _. Why do they have that? No matter, I doubt they're as proficient_. Undyne thought to herself.  

     The human punched at Undyne again but she dodged to the left and elbowed them in the face. The attack staggered the human a bit but altogether they were unharmed. They then ran at Undyne with another punch but she dodged to the right while grabbing their shoulder then flipping over it to land behind their back.  

     "Blast Puncture!" She said while striking the human's back. Just like before her spear had pierced them before erupting through their chest from seven different points. "I thought so, you can't even hold it for half as long." Undyne said while pulling the spear back through them.  

     "Flack, that reckless behavior is getting you... huh?" Flowey was saying but he cut himself off upon seeing the human turn around and send Undyne flying with a kick. Upon taking the attack Undyne rolled backwards across the ground and stopped on both feet. Flowey and Undyne both stared on in confusion as they saw the human walk towards her even with all of their bleeding going on.  

     "How did that not take you down?" Undyne said. Flowey snapped out of his confusion and started healing the human. They then picked up a small pebble from the ground and looked at it. For an instant the pebble glew with a red aura before the human had flicked it at Undyne. She blocked it with her left hand but the gauntlet broke apart upon taking the attack.  _All that power behind a tiny rock? That had to be a soul energy infusion._ She thought. Meanwhile they were racing towards her yet again. 

     Undyne generated a bunch of spears in front of and to both sides of the human. Upon seeing her propel a small wall of spears into the ground ahead, the human picked up their pace and leapt over them. The spears on both flanks immediately shot into their sides but they ignored them and continued to rush Undyne. She dodged to the right of the falling punch they did as they were landing and blocked the kick they had followed up with. They came back with another punch that she dodged by tilting her head to the side but took a scratch to the face.  _Ridiculous, I can't believe they managed to force me on the defensive._  Undyne thought to herself.  

     Undyne had made several spears erupt from the ground around the human but they easily weaved through her pattern of attack while continuing their pursuit. She then made five more spears rain down in a line to intercept them. The human slid out of their sprint as they saw the spears descending in their peripherals. While they managed to slide under the first two Undyne was already leading the shots on the remaining three. They then pulled a hard brake before leaping over the spears as they came down. Undyne immediately countered their advance by jumping back at them and kicking off of their face to gain height. At the same time she shot three spears into each of the human's arms so that they were pinned to the ground. 

 _That tactic worked perfectly, this should finish the job_. Undyne thought. "It's game over punk." She said while channeling massive amounts of soul energy into her right hand. "Dread Wind Spiral!" Undyne shouted while throwing her spear with greater intensity than before. The human rotated their left arm to break the spears that had it pinned. With a single chop from their left hand they cut the spears that bound the right down to size. After kicking up off the ground they looked up at Undyne who smiled at them triumphantly.  

 _There's no way out, that spear is spinning so fast you'll be ribbons if you try to dodge, even if you use your hands this time he won't be able to out heal the damage._  Undyne thought to herself. The human didn't bother to move, instead they stared at Undyne defiantly while balling their right hand into a fist.  

 _Crap! She used_ _a lot_ _more soul energy than normal this time!_  Flowey thought. "Expunged huh?" The human said while jumping directly toward Undyne's attack. "I refuse!" They said while punching the spear dead center. Undyne and Flowey both stared on with shocked expressions as the spear started to crack. On the other hand the human was coming out of the clash unscathed.  

     "More invulnerability? But you should've been out of energy!" Undyne said as her spear exploded into several magical fragments. The blast created a shockwave in Undyne's direction causing her to get knocked out of the sky as well as leaving a few cuts on her face. Upon hitting the ground she rolled for a bit before stopping and getting back up. The human was already in the process of rushing her as she was wiping off the blood trailing down to her eye. 

     Flowey was happy seeing how they've thwarted all of Undyne's killing blows so far. Still he wondered if the human's attitude would stay the same despite wielding such immense power. He then snapped out of it as he realized he hadn't healed them since Undyne had pinned them to the ground with her spears.  _Man_ _they're resilient, but it seems like they can't keep physical immunity for over half a minute. I'm going to have to try something unexpected to get the upper hand._  Undyne thought while creating another Dread Wind Spiral. As she threw it the human stopped moving and held out their right hand. Strange enough Undyne's attack flew past the human's left side without even leaving a mark on them. 

     "Ironic." The human whispered to their self before rushing at Undyne with their right hand now balled into a fist. Undyne giggled causing the human to raise an eyebrow in confusion. At the same Flowey had screamed as several smaller spears surrounded him so he couldn't dodge the main attack that appeared to be for him all along. The human turned around and burst into a mad sprint confident that they could catch Undyne's attack before it hit Flowey. 

     "Perfect." Undyne whispered to herself. The human had barely made out what she said leaving them even more confused than before. Suddenly the spear attack they were chasing instantly reversed direction and hit them in the chest. "You put up an impressive fight, I didn't think you'd be able to force my hand. However, with your invulnerability down you won’t survive getting caught with a Reverse Dread Wind." Undyne said while racing towards the human. As the human used their hands to stop the spear's advance Flowey dodged the spears that converged on him before travelling through the ground to get better positioning.  

     "No, you can't go down yet!" Flowey said while healing the human as rapidly as possible. Undyne chuckled as she closed in on the human and struck them in the back with her Blast Puncture, she then pushed on them with her right while channeling soul energy into her left. 

     "You can't save them, even if they negate the progress of the attack I still have enough time to put even more holes in their back." Undyne said while the human was trying to resist. 

      _Crap, she had set this up too well. We can’t do anything to stop her!_  Flowey thought while trying to restore them even faster. The pain from Undyne’s assault was making it hard for the human to breath and at the same time Undyne’s left hand began to glow with her blueish green energy. 

     “I'd normally say you've seen every trick I have at my disposal, but after hunting you for so long I can't help but end this fight with a bang. Think of this as an award, I haven't tested this attack in battle yet so you'll be the first life I claim with it!" Undyne said. Flowey tried to generate a vine to fight off Undyne but it quickly disappeared shortly after being conjured. 

 _What? Why couldn’t I… there’s bigger problems right now._  Flowey thought to himself. The human tried their hardest to escape but the spear and Undyne’s strength kept them locked in place. They were just about to reach their limit but upon seeing Flowey fighting his hardest to keep them up they refused with all their might to die here. 

     "Rest in pieces punk, Cyan Moonflower Burst!" Undyne said, at the same time her left hand had reached maximum charge. Knowing they were out of time the human veered right while punching the spear from the right side causing it to cut from the center to their left. As a result Undyne missed them with her left and grabbed the spear instead causing her to go flying backwards while the human fell to the ground. The energy in Undyne’s left erupted as she landed unleashing an explosion that punched a hole in the earth while at the same time marking the sky with cyan colored smoke. 

     “Holy cow, that could’ve went bad, you would've been nuked had she got that off.” Flowey said with a sigh of relief. He was about to heal them but noticed most of their earlier puncture wounds were already leaving.  _Their wounds are regenerating, but I'm not doing that so how?_  Flowey thought. He then watched as the flower resembling explosion faded to reveal Undyne breathing heavily as she slowly crawled out of the crater she made, at the same time the soul phenomenon from before repeated itself. 

     "I'm not done with you," Undyne said while finding it very difficult to stand up. “I’ll still… defeat you,” she said while taking another step forward but fell onto her knees soon afterwards. “You can’t… get out… alive.” Undyne said. 

 _This is a good chance for them to get out of here, from the looks of it there’s about a minute of downtime before she’s on again._ _However_ _…_ Flowey knew the human was also considering their alternative option seeing them reach for another pebble.  _This is it, I doubt there’ll be another chance like this so their decision to spare or attack her must be made now._  Flowey kept thinking. Cyan smoke still lingered about so the human took a second to make sure they were set to hit their mark. 

 _I can’t lose to them, there’s no way I’ve reached the end of the line._  Undyne thought as she tried to move her body but failed. The human took a deep breath before flicking the pebble and everything went silent as both they and Flowey watched Undyne take the shot to the forehead and fall over backwards. 

     “I see, when it came down to the deciding moment… you hesitated.” Flowey said. At the same time Undyne started rubbing her forehead with her palm while still sprawled out all over the floor.  _That was rather painful, they could've ended it, so why didn't they?_  Undyne thought. At the same time the human fell to one knee and screamed as a sharp pain ran throughout their entire body. 

     “Flowey, what’s happening?” The human asked. 

     "I'm sure you've put immense strain on your body while using your increased power, yet you've managed for so long due to an adrenaline spike. You brought yourself to a calmer state to make sure you didn't kill Undyne, but without the juggernaut effect all of the strain flooded back onto you at once. Now that you’re out of juice and Undyne has rebounded, this is the part where you make a run for it." Flowey said.  

     "Right." The human answered while plucking Flowey out of the ground and racing towards the mountain entrance as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Undyne was still rattled that they had outperformed her.  _Ridiculous, they're getting away. Just a moment ago they were brushing off my strongest abilities and now they're on the run, what sense does that make?_   _If I had vexed them so much then wouldn't they be more inclined to deliver the finishing blow?_ Undyne thought to herself as she stood up and took a deep breath.  

     "NGAHH!" She roared before chasing after them yet again.  _Of course not, because they don't have what it takes to claim a life, which means I've already won._  She thought. Meanwhile the human was still running away as fast as they could. It was as they were crossing over a narrow bridge that they heard Undyne's roar.  

     "Flowey, what's that- Just keep on running." Flowey interrupted while positioning himself around the human's neck once more. "If she comes after us I'll... uh." Flowey couldn't complete his sentence as he was thrown off at how fast she was approaching. "Behind-" Flowey started to say but Undyne had already boosted into the human's back with a powerful kick. The human let out a scream as the kick knocked them face first into the wall up ahead.  

     "This is who you truly are isn't it? A hopelessly naïve punk who refuses to kill no matter how ideal the circumstances." Undyne said while walking towards them. "Disappointing, and here I was hoping to go another round with a vicious fighter, but you don't line up with what he expects us to face on the surface," she said before jumping high into the air. She then channeled several more Dread Wind attacks in succession before throwing them. 

     "Look out!" Flowey told the human. _She really doesn't know when to give up, it doesn't help that her attacks are speeding up too._  Flowey thought. The human turned around and leaned to their right to avoid the first Spiral which still left a cut on the left side of their face. As the second Spiral approached the human dived forward to evade it while still taking cuts on both legs.  

     "Incoming!" Flowey said as Undyne immediately threw a third Spiral at them. The human rolled out of their dive back into a sprint but Undyne predicted that and had the third shot aimed where their head would've been. The human was racing forward fast enough to get around it but they had still got cut across the back of both shoulders in the process.  

     "Flak, she's not making this easy." The human said as they were running past a huge LED prompter that said Welcome To Hotland.  

     "Hang in there, we're practically right on top of the border." Flowey assured them. Both the human and Flowey turned around as they heard Undyne let out some pretty unnerving laughter, but no one was in sight. Upon turning back around the human was hit with Undyne's Reverse Liftoff kick to their stomach. The launched was followed up with a knee to the face before another kick sent them flying into the "O" in Hotland. As the human hit the ground Undyne had fell out of the sky and landed directly in front of them. She then looked up at the now cracked prompter as the human started coughing up blood.  

     "Congratulations," she said with a laugh. "This place had yet to be battle scarred. You're the first to leave a mark here, but it's probably going to be your last though," she said while creating a spear in one hand. At the same time a mysterious glowing object had floated in to disrupt Undyne's monologue. "You should've finished what you had started. Besides, I had already told you that... running is not... what in the world?" Undyne said while covering her eye.  

     "What's going on... huh?" The human said as the miniature light started to dim.  

     "Isn't that..." Flowey was saying as he vaguely recognized the floating object.  

     "You can't be serious." Undyne said as the light completely faded. Now that they could see clearly the human was easily able to make out their old cell phone floating right above them.  

     "Odd, what's that even doing there?" Flowey asked.  

     "I didn't want to admit it but I lost it quite a while ago. I had always assumed it was dropped, drowned or smashed." The human said.  

     "Human, are you there?" A familiar voice said.  

     "Papyrus?" The human said excitedly.  

     "Papyrus?" Flowey said in a confused tone.  

     "Papyrus?!" Undyne said angrily.  

     "How fares your journey human? I originally planned on leaving you to your own devices to deal with Undyne, but then I realized that there might be a better chance for you to interact with her if she wasn't on duty. With that being said within the next hour or so I'll be heading to her place for bonus training exercises and it would do you some good to try reasoning with her then," Papyrus explained. Both the human and Undyne stared at each other with puzzled expressions as he finished his sentence. 

     "You think making friends with Undyne is possible right?" The human asked. At the same time Undyne made a questioning gesture towards the human that seemed to be along the lines of 'what do you think you’re doing'.  

     "I'm hoping so, Undyne is threateningly calm most of the time but when her composure breaks things get very intense," Papyrus said. "I used to think I was a real hot head but she was something else. I always wondered why she was guarding the entrance to Hotland, it would've made more sense for her to just move in," Papyrus said with a laugh. The human smiled at Undyne who looked as if she was about to execute the phone. 

     "Alright, I can't wait to join you two," the human said.  _I just have to find a way to cheat death without wasting these last fifteen minutes_ , they thought to their self. 

     "Absolutely not!" Undyne said. "What's wrong with you, the two of you should've never became friends in the first place. Most monsters aren't making friends down here because they don't need any!" Undyne said while lifting them off the ground by their shirt.  

     "Undyne, you do realize I can hear you right? You're not lacking friends because you don't want any, it's because you couldn't make any even if you had tried. That's precisely why the human needs the help of the great Papyrus," Papyrus said. Undyne jammed her spear in the ground and snatched the phone.  

     "You seem so assure of yourself but last I had checked I gave you one job and you screwed it up, I'm glad you can hear me now though cause maybe if your head wasn't so thick it wouldn't have taken you so long to start listening!" Undyne said.  _Interesting, his verbal jabs have frustrated her to the point of getting tunnel vision,_  Flowey thought as she continued to argue with him over the phone. He then looked down the walkway to see the excess heat pouring through tunnel leading into Hotland.  

     "This is probably the best chance you'll ever get," Flowey whispered to the human. "Run for it!" He continued. The human took off but Undyne immediately reached out for them upon hearing their first step. She had caught the human's shirt but the human spun out of her grasp before she could pull them back.  

     “Thanks Papyrus, I'll catch up with you later,” the human said as they took off. Undyne gave a look of frustration before letting out a slight chuckle. 

     “Well played Papyrus, nonetheless I look forward to seeing you for afternoon training,” she said while dropping the phone on the ground. “Alone of course," she said before crushing the phone beneath her boot. She then tried to recreate her soul magnet but to her surprise the human didn't stop moving. 

     “How did they do that, was my power was cancelled?” Undyne wondered while chasing after the human.  

     "Strange, you don't feel that?" Flowey asked the human. 

     "Feel what?" The human responded without slowing down. 

     “Nevermind then, oh yeah, I had forgot to heal you from after you got knocked into the sign,” Flowey said while trying to generate healing pellets. Instead his mind started to boggle as he focused on his soul energy and realized he couldn’t do it. _Wait, did my powers get negated as well? I understand their soul must've caused a new reaction with_ _Undyne’s_ _but I don’t even have one_. Flowey thought to himself.  

     “Is there something wrong?” The human asked Flowey.  

     “No, I realized you’ll be fine,” Flowey lied.  

     “I don’t feel so confident at the moment, but if you say so,” the human said as they advanced. _Well that didn’t feel too good, still I can’t say anything right now. If_ _Undyne_ _realizes I can’t undo her damage we're finished_ , Flowey thought.  

     It became difficult for the human to breathe the moment they passed through the wall of steam. Upon the ground they were treading they noticed a small pool of magma to their far right. A large bridge protruded from their platform to another up ahead. To both sides of the platform as well as beneath the bridge was an ocean of magma. The human raised an eyebrow as they saw a sentry station to their left, but what threw them off was the short and stocky figure taking a nap inside.  

     “Sans? How long has he- Now’s not the time.” Flowey interrupted while urging the human to keep running. Undyne had projected several spears in their path in an attempt to slow them down but even she had lost her train of thought upon seeing the signature lazy bones in action.  

     “Sans? What the hell, you could’ve helped me catch... you know what; I shouldn’t even be surprised. There are more important matters at hand than dealing with you,” she said while pursuing the human once more.  

     “Run faster!” Flowey said as the human was crossing the bridge.  

     “I know,” the human said while breathing heavily. “But it’s just so hot here,” the human responded. As much as they tried to push their self the human found their body coming to a stop as they had made it over the bridge to the next platform.  

     “You can’t stop now!” Flowey said as he heard Undyne’s footsteps getting closer and closer behind them. The human couldn’t even make a clear response as they fell to their knees and placed their palms on the ground.  

     “You’re done human,” Undyne said while slowly approaching from behind the duo. “Your soul… is mine,” she said while breathing heavily. “Asgore will… have vengeance,” she said while falling to one knee. “There will be freedom... for a new generation… of stronger… monsters,” she said while stretching out a hand in the human’s direction. Flowey gave a sigh of relief as he watched Undyne drop to the ground from lack of stamina.  

     “Alright, just push yourself a little bit more and we’ll be in the clear,” Flowey told the human.  

     “I… don’t… know,” The human responded still struggling to talk even less get back on two feet.  

     “You can refresh yourself up ahead; you just have to power through for another moment. I know you’re determined to make it through this so don’t fall now that you’re just about done,” Flowey motivated them.  

     “Right… determination,” the human said while putting everything they had into getting off the ground. They then proceeded to move forward staggering twice along the way until they came across a device with a clear container of water with a crystal inside.  

     “That’s it, grabbing a drink from this thing should cool you down enough to make moving around much easier,” Flowey told them. The human held on to the machine with one hand as not to lose their balance. With their other hand they pulled a cup out of a tube on the left side of the machine before pressing a button that caused water to flow out of the top. As the human started to drink their eyes began to light up as they felt their strength returning.  

     “Amazing, seems like this water also happens to have healing properties,” the human said as all of their pain became nonexistent. “What’s going on here? It seems like a regular water dispenser but something’s different,” the human wondered.  

     “That’s an ice crystal in there,” Flowey explained. “Somehow they’re able to regenerate very fast. Monsters took advantage of this by creating a device that melts them regularly so that there’d be a perpetual amount of water," he continued. 

     “That’s very useful, has anyone ever tried to take it before?” The human asked.  

     “Nope, the crystal is only useful because the machine keeps the surrounding water at a safe temperature. Touching it directly will definitely kill anyone who’s not made of ice but there’s no one like that hanging out in Hotland,” Flowey continued. He then gave the human a confused look as he realized they were in a state of deep thought. Upon noticing they were looking at Undyne had somewhat of an idea as to what was going on.  

     “I don’t know what I should do,” the human told Flowey.  

     “I understand perfectly, she’s proven to be quite the hassle. As unyielding as her resolve was, I’m not sure if you have a chance at reasoning with her, to be honest I didn’t think you’d get a second chance,” Flowey said.  

     “I’m trying my best, but her dedication to Asgore seems to transcend what I can understand. I’m not sure if I can keep this up if the monsters to come are just as unrelenting,” the human said. Flowey chuckled a bit in response causing the human to roll their eyes in annoyance.  

     “I didn’t expect you of all people to start having second thoughts. What about being good for Toriel and completing Napstablook’s challenge?” Flowey questioned.  

     “I know I’m just worried. Given the chance I’m sure she’d be quick to crush you right in front of me again,” the human responded. Flowey paused for a short moment before responding.  

     “Is that what’s really bothering you?” Flowey asked. At that point the human just closed their eyes and let out a small sigh. “I see, you’re the only person I know that’ll weigh the condition of someone else above your own like that. If that’s the case I could make the same argument,” Flowey said.  

     “What do you mean?” The human asked.  

     “Do you think I was fond of Papyrus after watching him beat you to death from behind his eye socket? Of course not, and then he even went as far as knocking you out in response to the handshake, but even with all of that you still chose to forgive and make friends with him,” Flowey said. The human was about to speak but Flowey wasn’t done just yet.  

     “Undyne wasn’t the only one proving to be difficult either, in that state of rage you were a completely different person. It was good for us that you were able to oppose her, but you stopped listening and even started to ignore your condition. It's obvious that you weren’t just fighting for survival at that point, stones shouldn't hit harder than bullets you know,” Flowey said.  

     “I know… I just couldn’t let it happen again. I’m sure you think I’m being hypocritical but I was angry because I didn’t want to see her pick us apart a second time. It's a terrible situation for us both but I don't want to back down as long as I know your deaths have a chance to be permanent,” the human responded.  

     “I understand, but if you hadn’t timed out when you did you might’ve killed your first monster. I know I said anything could become a weapon when you focus on LOVE but I never thought I'd see something like that. Though it might've been justified, I don’t want to see you get that worked up ever again alright. The human I met is a very idealistic soul who seeks to remind monsters of the bond they shared with the first fallen, so let’s lend a helping hand before this fish is cooked,” Flowey said. The human smiled before letting out a sigh. 

     “Wow, I’m impressed,” they said while refilling the cup with water. “It’s hard to believe you’re the same flower that told me to kill things when I first came to the underground,” they said while walking towards Undyne.  

     “Yeah, I made a new friend that day; they showed me a different way of doing things,” he responded. The human smiled as they poured the cup of water all over Undyne. After a short moment they saw Undyne slightly move her body for a second then stop.  

     “I should’ve figured one wasn’t going to be enough,” the human said while going to refill the cup once more. Upon splashing the second cup on her Undyne started to move her arms. She pressed her hands against the ground but it was still proving to be too difficult to stand. After showering in two more cups of water Undyne had gained control over her legs. The human followed her as she slowly made her way to the water dispenser and made her own cup of water. As she and the human both took a drink there was a moment of silence as the two leaned on the machine with their backs to each other.  

     “Why would you do something like this? I had put everything I had into destroying you,” Undyne wondered. “Why wouldn’t you take advantage of a weakened enemy?” she asked.  

     “I actually don’t feel that we need to be enemies,” the human answered. “You telling me that we should be at odds since we were born different is something I find hard to accept. Papyrus was a nightmare for me when I first met him but he was able to change. I feel that it’s possible for you to do the same, you had even shown me when Monster Kid jumped off the bridge that you don’t exactly enjoy the suffering that goes on around here,” the human said.  

     “He’s alive only because I felt it wasn’t his time, what this world throws at him next is beyond my concern,” Undyne responded.  

     “You’re pretending like you don’t care, but I knew that when you dove off of that bridge in your head saving him was more important than completing the mission. Otherwise, it wouldn’t have worked and our conversation at the mountain would’ve never happened,” Flowey chimed in.  

     “That reaction meant so much because you were handling it of your own accord. My question is why do Asgore’s orders take priority in every other situation? You’re the Royal Guard’s Commander, as long as you’ve been monitoring the place, has it ever dawned on you that the underground could be more than a prison. You’re already under a barrier so shouldn’t the main focus be establishing a new way to live?” The human asked.  

     “You know nothing,” Undyne responded while crushing her cup in her hands.  

     “So what, we wouldn’t have had to do all of that had you just told me why from the beginning. What makes Asgore’s vengeance so important to you?” The human shouted while tossing their cup over the edge. Undyne stared at them for a second before using one hand to pick a few pebbles out of her hair.  

     “I’ve heard the stories of the elder monsters and the first fallen. A nice tale albeit beyond my time, but as good of a story as it was, it didn’t change the fact that monsters weren’t any closer to getting back to the surface. The truth of it all is that for every open minded human who sees a brighter future alongside monsters, there’s billions more ready to bring destruction should we think of raising our heads,” Undyne responded. The human was left speechless for a moment; as much as they thought about eventually helping monsters find a new way of life and possibly freedom. They never looked so far ahead into the future to factor in the thought processes of other humans. 

     “I’m sure you’ve been told stories of the old Asgore and how he was a hero for all of monster kind. Yet, it’s actually rather pathetic now that I think about it. Humanity was on the verge of driving monsters to extinction, and it’s only because Asgore surrendered and negotiated with them that the rest weren't killed but instead contained. Hold on now, that just doesn’t add up to me. The human’s attacked us first, yet eternal imprisonment is the penalty for defending ourselves? What kind of crap is that?!” Undyne shouted. She then started walking in the direction of Waterfall’s border bumping the human’s left shoulder along the way.  

     “That’s just the reality of things punk, the actions of one won’t undo the work of billions. Thinking you can is just a waste of time. Even now I could’ve used this opportunity you gave me to execute you, it’s rough thinking about the many ways people could take advantage of your kindness, but that’s the lesson he grew to learn and one you should pay attention to as well. All that being said It’s rare that I’ll admit to losing so you should take the chance to leave now and never bother me again. Know that if you do approach me one more time I won't hesitate to finish the job,” Undyne said while crossing over the bridge.  

     “Wait!” the human called out but Undyne was already out of earshot at this point. As she passed the wall of steam into Waterfall the human kicked a small stone off the edge before letting out a sigh.  

     “You did the best you could. I believe you can succeed, but she’s just too hard of a case to close," Flowey said.  

     "No, it's not done," The human said while advancing beyond the water dispenser.  

     "What do you have in mind?" Flowey asked.  

     "Papyrus invited us to Undyne's house, that's probably our last chance at getting her to come around," they answered. A soul anchor started to emerge from their soul as the thought of matching Undyne's tenacity came to mind. As the human's path had split into three directions Flowey had let out a displeasing sigh.  

     "What's going on Flowey?" The human had asked but upon looking around for a bit they felt they already knew the answer. The human knelt down and swiped two fingers across the ground. As they rubbed their fingers together it was clear that they had picked up remnants of monster dust except some of it appeared to be charred.  

     "So this is where it happened, the first time you had been pushed to the breaking point," the human said. "Now that I think about it you pretty much witnessed me go through the same thing. The fact that you were around is probably what stopped me from reaching the same conclusion. I'm sure you have regrets but it's important that you tell yourself that you're not the same person as before," the human continued while moving toward the path on the left.  

     "I suppose so, in any case you shouldn't go that way. If I remember correctly the elevator is out of order at the moment," Flowey responded. He then gave the human a look of confusion upon seeing the worried look they had on their face.  

     "What's your problem?" He asked.  

     "I didn't think about it until now, but I don't even know where Undyne lives," the human answered.  

     "Tough break, you probably could ask one of the locals where she stays," Flowey responded. At the same time he heard a random voice faintly trail in from the right. The human heard the same thing and instantly started raced towards it. "I was just kidding! Flak!" Flowey said as he pursued the human. Upon following the trail on the right the human came to sudden stop upon discovering the path lead to a river. A cloaked figure stood atop of an oddly shaped boat that seemed to hover just above the water's surface. The human was trying to get a glimpse the creature's face but couldn't. 

     "Tra la la la la... oh, seems I have company. I am the river man... or am I the river woman? In any case hop aboard and I shall ferry you to and fro the horrific sights of the underground. You could visit the oppressed town of Snowdin, or even Waterfall with it's endless amount of battle scars and broken dreams," the mystery monster said.  

     "Something's off here, no one should be that happy," Flowey said with a suspecting look on his face.  

     "I've traveled up and down this route everyday for just about every hour for who knows how many years, and the journey takes my breath away every time, tis how I came to be known as the river... person," the riverperson said while possibly placing one hand to their chest, the cloak made it hard to tell. 

     "Wow, that sounds like an agonizing way to live," Flowey said. 

     “It’s whatever, listen please, I’m pressed for time so I’d like to get to Snowdin Town within the next twenty minutes please,” the human asked. 

     “A splendid choice, Snowdin is full of unpleasant surprises,” the riverperson said. At the same time the hovering boat floated closer to them inviting them aboard. Upon getting on the human looked out into the water with excitement but the mood quickly faded as they waited for a few minutes without going anywhere. 

     “What’s stopping us from mov-AHH!” The human screamed as the boat took off with incredible speed. “Too tight!” They told Flowey as he reinforced his hold around their neck. 

     “Oh shoot, my bad,” he responded while letting up a bit. The human was forced to shift their weight around constantly as the violent movements of the boat threatened to toss them into the river. 

     “Go slo-“ the human tried to speak but their voice was drowned out by the sound of rushing water. 

     “Go? I usually don’t have to push it this hard but I can make it faster for you,” the riverperson responded. At that point the boat accelerated to the point that the human was powerless to stop themselves from sliding towards the edge. As soon as the human’s feet were no longer on the boat the riverperson instantly brought the whole trip to a stop. The human’s inertia sent them flying directly at the riverperson who did nothing but laugh. 

     “Please keep all hands and feet in the vehicle at all times,” it said without even turning around. The human was about to collide with it but was surprised to see they had came to a halt mid-air. 

     “What in the world? This seems familiar.” Flowey said. 

     “Yeah, do you have telekinesis?” The human asked. 

     “Hmm, it’d seem like it but no. What’s happening here isn’t nearly as fun,” the riverperson responded. At the same time the air they gave off was no longer carefree and jubilant. “You stopped because any interaction with my physical form is negated. While we’re on the subject I know you’ve been trying to see my face, but the answer is simple, you just can’t,” it said while turning around. The human gasped as it stared directly at them. There's definitely something in the cloak but whatever it is couldn't be seen. 

     “Holy cow, what's – Stop.” The riverperson interrupted. “What’s the fun of talking to people if you already know all their secrets? Everyone has mysteries they wouldn’t want to be exposed, I suggest you respect that. You don’t want to ruin the magic now do you?” It said while making the boat advance at a more leisurely pace. 

     “Uh, of course not,” the human responded.  _This_ _gu_ _-_ _person's tough_ _to read_. The human thought 

     “Good,” it said while turning back around. “Now that we’ve taken care of that know that your destination will be coming up in nine minutes,” it continued. The riverperson said while reverting back to a more eccentric state. 

     “Really? Nice, you had pretty much cut the time in half,” the human said.  _Things should be looking up once we manage to team up with Papyrus. Still, I’m curious as to what prevents us from progressing without her help._  The human thought. For the remainder of the ride they tried talking with it, though it had nothing to say about their self it was very chatty on the subject of different regions in the underground. Upon nearing Snowdin Town a smile had dawned the human’s face as they recognized the river bank where Sans had helped them escape. As the boat came to a stop Flowey heard the human’s stomach growl and let out a laugh. 

     “That was funny, for a second I thought one of the monsters around here was already onto us,” he said. The human didn’t do anything but ignore him. “Yeah, it wasn’t that funny,” Flowey said. The human still didn’t respond while the riverperson started laughing. “What’s going on? Did I miss something?” He asked. 

     “Flowey, they’re already here,” the human said. 

     “What!” Upon examining the trail off the boat, Flowey realized that the shadows were filled with an absurd amount of eyes peering back. Slowly but surely a multitude of monsters started to reveal themselves before slowly approaching. 

     “Oh wow, is it someone’s death day? Who’s the lucky walking dead in question?” It said while possibly clapping invisible hands. 

     “Freedom!” One of the monsters roared before causing the rest to stampede towards the human. Upon watching the storm of fangs, claws, and unidentified flailing objects rush forth the human tried to grab onto the riverperson, but they were frozen in place instead. 

     “Get us out of here. Just take us anywhere, please!” The human begged. 

     “Why? It seems like so many monsters are happy to see you, especially that guy.” The riverperson said while supposedly looking upwards. The human raised an eyebrow before looking up as well to see a familiar face descending from the sky. 

     “NYEH!” Papyrus shouted while landing in front of the stampede of monsters. He then jammed one end of his bone staff into the ground while holding out his right palm. “Nonaggression Bone!” He said while projecting wall after wall of light blue bone pillars in their direction. Those who had studied Papyrus long enough instantly came to a halt while those who didn’t took a hard hit accompanied by a huge knockback. As the pillars kept coming the mob found itself incapacitated by the enhanced gravity. 

     “It’s that Royal Guardsmen!” a random monster had said. 

     “Does King Asgore have them protect the human?” another one had speculated. 

     “What does the king want, we could’ve been had the human soul if his cronies hadn’t of interfered,” a third monster complained. 

     “Unless you want to be torn inside out I suggest you all crawl back under your rocks right now,” Papyrus ordered while creating a wall of bone between the mob and the human. The human let out a sigh of relief as the monsters turned around with many groans and murmurs to follow. 

     “You stupid bag of bones, you’re the reason why some of us still live under rocks,” another monster griped. As the mob started to disband Papyrus turned around and walked up to the human. 

     “Human, glad you could make it. Now that I look at you it’d probably be best to break at my place. Figured something like this might happen. I know how strenuous Undyne’s power can be, especially when your main tool of survival is evasion. Let’s go, believe it or not Undyne’s never really bothered about whether I’m late or not. I always assumed she was just the type who does better with more alone time but I feel like there might be more to it,” Papyrus said while escorting the human to the dimensional box. 

     “That’s neat but I won’t take too long,” the human said while pulling out a boot alongside a spare set of clothes. “Do you know where Sans is right now? I had seen him lounging about while I was in Hotland,” the human asked as Papyrus opened the front door for them. 

     “That’s not important, he never takes his job seriously so he’s bound to pop up here and there out of the blue. He probably knew you’d get out of Waterfall and thought it’d be funny to try and surprise you,” Papyrus responded while walking over to the table and pulling out a map he had hidden in his eye socket. 

     "Undyne seems to put everything she has into carrying out the King's orders. She knows that you've been helping me, so why would continue working with you instead of relieving you of duty," the human asked while placing Flowey in the boot and setting on the ground next to the table. 

     "That's why I feel like there's more to it, believe it or not Undyne's actions tend to tread along personal lines majority of the time. Even after finding out about my role in helping you get out of Snowdin Town, instead of having me executed or discharged she just had the others think I was beaten and suspended from the case," Papyrus answered. His explanation made the human think about Undyne jumping off the bridge to save the monster kid. 

     "So she's never talked with you about the King and what makes her value his ideas above all others?" the human had asked. 

     "Nope, but I know the King is important somehow. She'll always have some input when it comes to him but every other monster will more than likely be ignored. I found this out when I was ready to hunt down a monster that had eavesdropped on one of our meetings. She had stopped me and said, 'there's no need to give chase, because spies and flies are one in the same'," Papyrus quoted. 

     "Huh, I remember something like that happening from when I first got into Waterfall, it bugged me that she'd always act in accordance to Asgore's wishes but I didn't think she'd be dormant in majority of other cases," the human said. 

     "She knows that monsters have to look out for themselves down here. Royal Guard members are supposed to be self sufficient because no one is going to take responsibility for the actions of another. Asgore had no issues with such a system because he felt it would flush out those incapable of disregarding their morals to carry out his will," Papyrus continued. 

     "But you've had quite a hand in helping me get through, why isn't that you haven't been questioned or punished in any way? Doesn't Undyne having to spin the story of you taking a beating contradict everything?" the human wondered. 

     "Undyne actually didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to, but as far as they're concerned by making a scene she was just looking out for herself. The longer you roam about the wilder the locals become so the others felt that taking a few hits and having my shift extended was a reasonable punishment," Papyrus explained. 

     "Huh, why does- ow!" the human gave Papyrus a look of annoyance as he interrupted their next question by flicking them on the forehead. "What was that about?" they asked. Papyrus had let out a sigh before talking again. 

     "Such a curious little thing you are, nonetheless the time for questions is over. Go and take a quick shower, I can be late to Undyne's but we'll be knee deep in cyan rain if I don't show up at all," Papyrus said while shrinking the map and placing it back in his eye socket. The human grunted a bit before walking off to the bathroom. 

     While the human was cleaning up, Papyrus took it upon himself to discard their old set of clothes upon seeing the various tears and punctures Undyne had ruined them with. He even stored some more dirt filled shoes in the box after Flowey had convinced him. A little under fifteen minutes had passed before the human had came out of the bathroom all fresh and ready to go. 

     "Alright, if I'm correct we'll probably be five minutes late in getting to Undyne's, but it could be worse," Papyrus said before opening the door. The human followed behind and waited as he made sure the place was locked up. As he started walking towards the direction of the river the human followed close behind with their left hand around Flowey and the shoe and their right hand holding onto Papyrus's cape. 

     "Alright, riverperson, get us to Waterfall as fast as possible," Papyrus said upon approaching the boat. _I didn't expect them to still be here_. The human thought to their self. The riverperson who appeared to be gazing at the distant trees turned around and saw the human holding onto Papyrus's cape as they climbed aboard. 

     "Isn't that nice, I'm kind of jealous. Nonetheless off to Waterfall we go," the riverperson said. This gave the human even more questions but they decided not to bother with it seeing how it tends to handle personal topics rather badly. At maximum speed the three had reached Waterfall in three minutes and the human now wide eyed looked around as the boat came to a stop. The thought of the scenery drastically changing so fast was something that had to have been seen to be believed. 

     "I'm guessing they don't have fast travel where you come from," Papyrus said as he disembarked with the human stumbling close behind. Upon getting off the boat the human realized that they were actually pretty close to Napstablook's house. As Papyrus led them past the small pool of water in the center of five paths they recognized the soul anchor they had created before. They took a moment to refill it with their soul energy causing it to snapshot this moment in time and space yet again before following Papyrus to the upward leftmost path where a faint sound could be heard in the distance. 

     "You guys here that? I wonder what's going on," Flowey said. As the three slowly approached the front door to Undyne's house the sound was definitely louder to the point that they could all hear the music coming from within. 

     "She's playing piano? Hmm, keep your guard up human, I've no idea what's about to come next," Papyrus said while knocking on the door three times. The human's heart rate started to quicken as the music came to a stop. A moment afterwards Undyne had opened the door, but instead of her Guard Captain armor set she appeared to be wearing jeans with a black t-shirt. 

     "Papyrus, there you are. What took you so long? No matter I'm sure things have gotten complex ever since dealing with the human," Undyne said while barely noticing the human's right hand latched onto Papyrus's cape. With one eyebrow raised she veered her head around him to see the human waving hello. 

     "As I'm sure you're aware, I decided to bring the human with me so that the two of you could possibly reach an understanding," Papyrus said. While it looked like he was as calm and confident as ever on the inside he couldn't help but feel uneasy. The three looked at Undyne as she spent the moment staring at the human in confusion. Suddenly she had started laughing causing everyone to let out a slight sigh of relief. 

     "Surprising enough, I'm actually quite happy to see you," Undyne said. 

     "Because you realized there's no point in us fighting each other, right?" the human asked. 

     "Of course not!" Undyne said while conjuring a spear. At the same time Papyryus had held one arm out in front of the human. "How ridiculous can you be!" Undyne said while jumping at Papyrus. He conjured his bone staff in an attempt to fend her off but she jumped off his right shoulder pad to gain height while flipping upside down. 

     "I had warned you about seven times!" she said while performing her Cyan Raindrop. "I told you I'd crush you had ever approached me again!" Papyrus had shot several exploding bone darts and detonated them early to counter Undyne's rain of spears. She then generated another spear before diving straight at Papyrus. 

     "Knock it off Undyne. You can get hurt without the proper equipment," Papyrus said while evading under the spear. Undyne had pierced the ground behind him with her spear while performing a spin. 

     "Really Papyrus?" she said while delivering a kick to the human's chest. They had rolled for a bit after the attack sent them flying. She then continued her spin to kick Papyrus in the back knocking him into the house. "You didn't really think that I needed that armor to fight, did you?" Undyne said while landing on both feet. She then started walking towards the human who held out one hand while asking her to stop. 

     "Nonaggression Bone!" Papyrus said while forcing Undyne to take on enhanced gravity. "It's done Undyne, today is a day like no other. You've already lost to the human, and if you keep this up you're going to lose to me. It's time to wake up now because the mission's already over," Papyrus said while racing towards Undyne. 

     "Yeah, the mission is over, and I failed," Undyne said while taking a blow to her left side. "I could've lied in the report, or maybe went into hiding, but I didn't care anymore," she said while taking another hit to the chin. "I was ready to play all my favorite songs until my time had ran out," she continued. Upon taking a third hit to the face Undyne had fell over while turning around. 

     "To think that it's all because of them," Undyne said while looking at the human. She then pushed herself off the ground and ducked as she sensed Papyrus's next attack coming. As his swing missed she maneuvered behind him while wrapping both arms around his waist. She then powered through the enhanced gravity to pull off a devastating suplex. 

     "When the kingdom had seen what I was capable of after training under Asgore, all of monster kind grew to know me as Undyne the Undefeated. I can't believe that all of my hard work was ruined by a miserable little creature that thinks they can change a world without making any sacrifices!" Undyne said while walking toward the human. 

     "Leave them alone Undyne," Papyrus said while making a wall between her and the human. "You're too stubborn to see that the human went out of their way so you could do more than be the King's attack dog," Papyrus said. 

     "Shut up Papyrus, what do you know, neither of us would be dealing with this had you finished what you started!" she said while rapidly thrusting the spear at him. Papyrus dodged and parried the incoming strikes while maneuvering around the spears she'd launch out of the ground. She then aimed for his face but he ducked under the strike while grabbing her arm and falling backwards. 

     "Why sit by waiting for your life to slowly come to an end? Instead of accepting such a fate you should take a stand," Papyrus said while throwing her over with a kick. He then got up and threw his bone staff into the air where it burst into many needles before raining down. Undyne had rebounded from the toss to make a dome of spears to block the needles. 

     "Why should I? Asgore's destroyed monsters he's known for far longer than us so what makes you think we won't flop like the rest!" Undyne said before gathering soul energy into her right hand. "There's nothing to be done about it Papyrus, either you two turn back right now, or one of us is going to die a little early," she continued. Papyrus held his ground while condensing his entire bone staff into a very thick bone about half the length of a toothpick. "You asked for it," Undyne said as Papyrus gathered his soul energy within the bone. 

     "Reaper's Fingertip!" Papyrus shouted while firing his attack at Undyne. 

     "Dread Wind Spiral!" Undyne shouted back while throwing her attack at Papyrus with as much force as possible. A loud pinging noise occurred as their two forces clashed with each other. Their power seemed to be in a state of deadlock until suddenly Undyne's Dread Wind attack had shattered into several pieces. 

     "Impossible!" she said as the bone shot through her right shoulder. After groaning in pain she had fell to her knees. "You're not stronger than me, so why?" she said while hitting the ground with one fist. 

     Papyrus then walked over to her with his arms crossed. "Did you really think that you'd defeat me in your current condition? How can you expect your power to hold up when the will behind it is already broken. Come on human, I'm sure that Undyne is in a state to receive guests now," Papyrus said while picking up Undyne and walking towards the door. 

     "Put me down right now. I don't need any help," Undyne told him but in truth Papyrus's attack left her both numb and extremely cold. 

     "Of course you don't," Papyrus said sarcastically. Undyne gave a sigh of annoyance before going quiet as Papyrus took her inside. The human followed behind them inside to see Papyrus sit Undyne down at the table. 

     "Go ahead human, have a seat," Papyrus said while moving over to Undyne's fridge. Even with Undyne's unsettling gaze they did as he said. "Here, get yourself fixed up," Papyrus said while placing a couple of glasses of golden flower tea on the table. Undyne slowly downed a quarter of her drink before setting the glass down and letting the healing process take effect. 

     "Why are you really here Papyrus?" Undyne asked as she regained feeling in her arms. 

     "The human's going to need your help if they're going to make it through the CORE alive. Aside from the consistent patrol squads they need to evade, the entirety of Hotland's defenses are controlled by the reclusive Dr. Aplhys, and you're the only one we know that has connections with her," Papyrus said. 

     "So that's it, you expect me to stop Alphys from having them killed? What makes you think I'll be able to pull it off?" Undyne said while stretching her arms. 

     "You're the only one, no one's been able to talk to her as much as you have," Papyrus responded. "We're both in a tough spot due to recent events. We have to adjust to survive so cooperate with us, that way both of us can see tomorrow. You can be quite the brat and we tend to compete very often, but you're probably the closest monster I'd consider making a friend," Papyrus continued. 

     "You've always been such a pain in the neck, nonetheless I'll see what I can do, but you've gotten here a little too late. The R.I.T is said to do a surprise examination of Snowdin soon and if you're not there when they show up you'll be accused of treason and executed," Undyne said. 

     "Really? Curses, I'll head off then. You can lay low at my place once you've finished planning the human's next move, but don't push yourself too hard until the side effects completely wear off," Papyrus said before racing out the front door. Undyne looked at the human as they quietly waited with Flowey in hand. The two stared at each other for a moment until Undyne conjured a spear and shoved it through the table.  _Huh, s_ _he_ _wasn't aiming at me this time, so I guess it can be called progress_. The human thought while looking at the hole in the middle of the table. 

     "What does he see in you?" she said before crossing her arms and propping one foot on the table. The human placed Flowey on the ground next to them before trying to break the mood with a harmless question. 

     "By any chance can you tell me what the R.I.T is? " The human asked. Undyne responded by closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. 

     "The Regional Investigation Team is a group of monsters responsible for surveying areas and activities Royal Guard members are responsible for. It was established to prevent the Guard from having absolute power in case they attempted to collaborate against the King. All in all it's just another crafty way of using everyone's hatred for each other to maintain control," Undyne explained. _I'm certain she's still upset, still this might be a good chance to get some answers._  The human thought to their self. 

     "Seems like Asgore's done some pretty manipulative things, why do you work so hard for him when even your life can be put in danger?" the human asked. 

     "You're still on that huh," Undyne said while popping her knuckles. "Alright, when I was younger I thought of myself as the strongest monster around so I went around challenging others until I was sure that I could prove it. I had barged in on King Asgore one day as he was tending to his garden and told him to fight me," Undyne said.  _The King has a garden?_ The human thought. 

     "He said no and that we should talk it out so I told him I was only interested in letting my fists do the talking. I rushed him without holding anything back but in the end I couldn't even touch him. I was determined to beat him but after he evaded me for about an hour I was out of breath. He then walked over to me and held his hand out." Undyne continued. 

     "Did he take you home at that point?" the human asked. 

     "Even worse, he asked did I want to learn how to beat him. Only the events of today can eclipse the humiliation I felt back then. Still I studied under his wing and over time I started having a lot of fun, he became like a dad to me. One day he had changed, while I'm not sure why he was certainly more brutal than I had ever known. I noticed the kingdom slowly began to reflect his state of misery so I decided to fight for his cause hoping that when all was said and done it'd go back to the way it was, but as time went on we all mirrored his hatred," Undyne said. "A question for you this time, if someone who was like a father to you had took a turn for the worst, would you take the same path that I did if you thought it would help him in the end?" Undyne asked. 

     "That's pretty hard for me to answer, monsters have found themselves in a case I could've never dreamed to be living in sorry," the human said.  _It doesn't help that I can't remember a thing that happened prior to falling into the mountain anyway._  The human thought. 

     "Fair enough," Undyne said while taking another drink of her tea. 

     "How did Asgore's change lead to soul collecting?" The human asked. 

     “Asgore could walk out of here anytime; he has six human souls already but he doesn’t want to. He wants to crush humanity with the full power of the underground. Your soul is all he needs to accomplish this.” Undyne said while pulling the spear out of her table and startling the human at the same time. “What’s with that look?” she said as she staked the spear in the ground to her left. “Anyways, I don’t know how but I believe that Asgore has been able to use soul power before the first human had even fell down here. Stories are that this is a gift that only a select few monsters can be born with. I’d hazard a guess that that’s why his soul can exist outside of his body,” she continued. 

     “Aside from having physical capabilities, a monster needs to understand the connection with their soul to defend themselves," Undyne said while running her fingers through her long red hair. "For example if you tried to fight me than it probably wouldn’t do anything because you’re rather weak if not harmless. However, in the case that I wasn’t looking to fight you and you had attacked then I would end up suffering more damage than I should have. Safety is one of many reasons why monsters have steeled hearts. There’s still a limit to how well we can protect ourselves because we react to an enemy’s soul as well. With that being said even someone as fierce as I could fall at the hands of a true murderer,” she explained. 

 _This is some serious stuff. Is that why_ _Flowey_ _told me that anything can be a weapon when you focus on your level of violence?_ The human thought to their self while feeling rather down about the mood of the conversation. “Is Asgore a true murderer?” The human had asked, Undyne responded by saying. “Nah, believe it or not Asgore still has a conscience, but I don’t think there’s a chance that you’ll find it,” she finished. 

     "Well that's not very motivating, in any case thanks for having us over Undyne," the human said while going back to drinking their tea. At this point Undyne was brandishing a huge smile. 

     "Hey kid," Undyne said causing the human to raise an eyebrow amidst their glass of tea. "You know I want a rematch right?" The human instantly spewed forth a decent amount of tea before falling back in their chair causing Undyne to laugh. "I was just joking, wow you two are so much alike it's uncanny," Undyne said while getting up to lend the human a hand. 

     "Please don't scare me like that, I'm not ready to stare down another dread wind attack," the human said while grabbing Undyne's hand. 

     "You're alright, I should thank you really. No one has ever gone as far as you have to try to knock some sense into me, especially seeing how many times I was looking to end you. Though I'm not trying to kill you anymore, both of us do need to get out of here right now. The R.I.T will be looking for me soon enough," Undyne said while rapidly downing the rest of her tea. 

     "Ok, wait a minute, what about the plan to get Alphys to work with me?" The human said. 

     "I'll deal with her, but even so getting through the CORE is tough and getting to it will be just as hard," Undyne said while opening the door for them. The human placed their cup on the kitchen counter before grabbing Flowey's boot from off the ground. Undyne locked the door as the human came outside. "Stay sharp kid, cause I'll beat you up if you die on us." She then waved goodbye before jumping out of sight. The human waved back before heading back towards the riverperson to disembark in Hotland a few moments later. 

     "That turned out rather well, good thing too because I had no idea what role this Alphys person would've played in impeding our journey," The human said while nearing the intersection across from the broken elevator. Upon heading to the right the human proceeded until they found a massive walkway leading up to an enormous white building. 

     "Oh, I remember this, there's a highly advanced defense system watching over that place. It was a major pain evading a whole bunch of traps to get inside but strange enough there was no one in there when I had made it," Flowey explained. 

     "Get inside? But you were running away? There'd have to be traps on both sides of the place," the human said. "Wait a minute, do you think this place could belong to Alphys? If so then they became an obstacle way faster than I was expecting," the human said. 

     "Hmm, possibly. From what I remember it's highly advanced in there, with cameras and monitors far enough to watch from here to the edge of Snowdin," he continued. 

     "Cameras? The edge of Snowdin? That bush! Whoever might be in there must've been responsible for spying on us from when we first left Toriel's. Let's do this Flowey," the human said feeling a little fired up. 

     "Alright, I believe there's a trap right-" Flowey's sentence was interrupted as the human took a few steps forward triggering a clicking noise. 

     "Huh," the human said while standing there. "Seems like nothing happened," they continued. Flowey on the other hand had a mortified expression on his face. 

     "That was not what I was expecting, were you planning on looping resets to determine the right path all along?" He asked. 

     "No, I thought the traps would become more visible as I got close but it seems like they're disabled at the moment. Maybe Undyne knew about this the whole time, would support the idea that this place belongs to Alphys," the human said before approaching the door despite hearing several more clicking noises. The door slid up into the top of the entrance as the human reached it but the place was completely dark on the inside and their only guiding light was the periodical soul pulses coming from the human. 

     "What's going on here, I was certain the lights were on the last time was in here," Flowey said. 

     "Yeah this is pretty weird," the human said as they almost tripped over something amidst the dark. "Hold on, I think I see something," they continued while moving towards a faint light over towards their left. "Oh, it's a monitor! But what gets me is that I don't know what I'm looking at," the human said. 

     "Yeah, that is strange," Flowey responded while examining the screen but the only thing he could make out was a blue line with a wedge beneath and red stripes above it with an area of brown even higher than those. 

     "Maybe it has something to do with... Oh wait, it's me!" the human said partially surprised. 

     "It's you?" Flowey responded while the human turned around. Without a doubt Flowey was able to see himself in the screen now that his body was facing the camera. "Oh, I guess it was too dark in here to see the black color in your shirt. That's still creepy nonetheless, of all the things to leave on in here why this?" Flowey wondered. At the same time he noticed movement on the camera to the human's left and right. "Look out!" He shouted, but before they could react they found themselves trapped in an electromagnetic containment sphere. 

     "What in the world?" the human said while trying to push the sphere just to get knocked back. At the same time all the lights suddenly turned on. Two panels had separated on the ceiling leaving a hole in which a giant monitor had descended from. The monitor started to show static as several cameras as well as two machine gun turrets emerged from the walls around. When the display regulated itself a dinosaur like creature appeared with a not so amused look on its face.  _It's her, I remember them from the King's Castle!_ Flowey thought. 

     The monster was wearing a black and red striped shirt like the human except there were a lot more stripes even though they were smaller. There were also black pants that were barely noticeable considering the monster's height. The entire get up was topped off by a large white lab coat that nearly eclipsed the pants entirely. The human's curiosity was met with a scoff from the monster who took the time to adjust their glasses. 

     "The variety of rats to sneak in never ceases to amaze me," the monster said. "I request that the pests who aim to sneak around my lab state their business and hopefully provide a decent reason as to why they shouldn't be exterminated," the monster said. 

     "Well, I'm here because- Wait, I've seen you two before, there's no way she would've requested passage for you," the monster said interrupting the human. 

     "You wouldn't happen to be named Dr. Alphys would you? A friend said they'd inform you we were coming," the human said. 

     "Oh no, she did do it," the monster responded with a sigh. "Yes, I am Dr. Alphys, appointed royal scientist by the request of King  Asgore," Alphys responded. At that point a deep and loud howl could be heard from the other side of the building. 

     "What was that?" the human asked as their heartbeat slowly sped up. To the duo's surprise an abnormal creature slowly crawled into view.  _Six legs? Six heads? five faces? What happened to the last face?_ The human thought. A chill ran down the human's spine as the anomaly pushed on the ground with its two fore legs and started walking towards them on both hind legs. 

     "You mind filling us in on what's happening here doc?" Flowey said evidently just as unnerved as the human. At the same time the anomaly's chest had split open and rounded itself off with sharp teeth.  _What? What are we even looking at_ _?_ The human thought while fighting hard to avoid throwing up. With another howl the anomaly leaped at them from across the room with its chest maw in full expanse causing Flowey to scream. 

     "Endogeny, heel!" Alphys ordered. Endogeny mended the hole in his chest before bouncing off the field that popped the moment it landed on it. "Now sit!" she ordered. It immediately obeyed while staring at the human with two or three heads give or take the faceless one. 

     "What in the world is that?" Flowey asked. 

     "As you can see my guard dog, well dogs technically, happens to be my greatest experiment also known as amalgamate Endogeny. I've achieved so much with it, unlike a certain flower that blemishes my reputation with its existence," Alphys said while focusing on Flowey. 

     "Wait a minute, the experimentation on dogs native to Snowdin Town, this is the final result?" Flowey said while looking at Endogeny who scratched the back of his head with his left-mid leg before gyrating rapidly. A door had slid open up ahead and the human watched as Alphys had slowly entered the room a tad slouched over while adjusting her glasses once more. 

     "What're are you so rung up about? They came forth seeking the possibility of greater power and I was more than willing to oblige them. Unruly they can be at times, but the potential use they have when working as one is most desirable," Alphys said while taking a remote off of a nearby counter and turning off the camera monitor from earlier.  

     "Who do you think you are!" Flowey said while shooting several magic pellets in her direction. Alphys snapped her fingers twice in response prompting Endogeny to leap in front of her and absorb the incoming attack. Alphys then climbed up Endogeny's back while placing a glove on her right hand. 

     "You intend to pick a fight with me hmm? I know it wasn't my best work, still I expected you to be smarter than that," Alphys said. "I still find it hard to believe that you're the ones she sent this way. To think she'd rob me of the chance of eliminating my greatest failure," Alphys griped. "Then again, there are cameras all around so it wouldn't be hard to persuade her if I can prove your unwillingness to cooperate." As Alphys finished her sentence Endogeny had lowered its head while placing its right fore leg in front of the other while Alphys's glove made a small electric current between her thumb and index finger. 

     "I'm not going to fight you if I know I don't have to," the human responded while signaling Flowey to stop with one hand. Alphys raised an eyebrow while scratching her neck with her free hand. 

     "Exactly how confident are you in that answer?" She said before having Endogeny leap up to the human's face but they didn't budge an inch. She then used her glove to flick a bolt of electricity over the human's shoulder which still yielded no response. 

     "Quite a headstrong attitude you'd face me with, didn't get to see enough of that before," Alphys said while hopping off of Endogeny. At the same time Endogeny rolled over onto its back and started kicking its legs in the air. The human smiled lightly while letting out a sigh. 

     "Now that I think about, it was nearly impossible for us to negotiate with Undyne while you seem to be more lenient on us in comparison. What's the connection between you two, and why is it that you don't seem to be nearly as motivated to fulfill Asgore's commands?" The human asked. Alphys started walking towards a few computers as the human talked. 

     "The whole idea behind our system is that we don't appear to have any connections, though we've been ensuring each other's survival for quite a while. I tend to "accidentally" grant access to restricted areas while she makes sure the monsters shadowing my actions "disappear" in the next riot. I doubted it at first but the rebellious nature of the citizens made it a surprisingly smooth system,” Dr. Alphys said while examining and editing more video footage. 

     “The reason why I'm not willing to go tooth and nail to impede your progress is because she and I had different reasons for doing this originally,” she said while setting the computers in rest mode. “Unlike me, she was brought into Asgore’s service by choice, so the day he lost his mind and proposed his plans for a new order within the underground the two of us were asked to pledge undying loyalty. Of course we did because we knew the consequences otherwise, however I didn't realize that she actually meant it at the time,” Alphys said. 

     “I kind of get it, she did say that he might go back to the way he was after all this is done,” the human said. 

     “How foolish of her, no one in this mountain will leave the same way they were when they got in. Even had she brought you to him like she was supposed it'd just embolden his current state of mind. Shame, had she waited awhile longer to defy Asgore I might've came up with a plan to defeat him, but time wouldn't have been on our side with you being down here anyway,” Alphys continued. 

     “I see, but I think if I try hard enough I can find a way to fix things with Asgore. That way everyone will be able to resolve things peacefully,” the human said. 

     "A waste of time, nonetheless I'll make a hole in Hotland's defenses as requested in Undyne's favor," Alphys said while projecting a virtual interface in front of herself with the glove. After moving and deactivating a few programs she removed the glove before walking over to Endogeny and shoving it inside of them. Upon seeing the device sink into Endogeny's partially melting body the human gave a look of confusion while Flowey seemed more disgusted with the scene. 

     "Well? Don't you have somewhere to be?" Alphys asked while trying to urge them out of the door. The human raised one hand to their chin to consider things while Flowey stared on intensely. 

     "Come to think about it, I have some questions about the royal family. What can you tell me about them Alphys?" The human asked. 

     "That's easy, ruined, all of them, some in more ways than one," Alphys said before bursting with laughter. 

     "Come on, I really want to know more about what happened between Toriel and Asgore," the human responded. 

     "What, is that really the most important thing to you right now?" She asked but the human wasn't willing to leave so easily. "Fine, I'll try my best to make this quick," Alphys said as the human and Flowey waited eagerly. 

     "A long time ago the first fallen had fell ill and died, on the same night the prince had absorbed the first fallen's soul before traversing the barrier to the surface. I'm sure he was trying to find a way to save the kingdom but his trip yielded nothing and even brought him to the brink of death, with the last of his strength he returned to his parents where he said his final goodbyes before turning to dust," Alphys continued. 

     "How could that be, I thought hybrid souls were too powerful for humans or monsters to kill," Flowey responded. 

     "They are but that didn't overwrite his nature as a monster. I'm certain that when he was attacked he couldn't bring himself to kill the assailants. A constant reminder as to why kindness is seen as weakness down here," Alphys said. 

     "I've heard that more than enough times already, just tell me what happened next," the human said urging her to continue. 

     "Calm down, as expected the King and Queen were devastated with the loss but Asgore started working that much harder to break the barrier to ignore the grief he felt. That's how I ended up leading several experiments meant to manifest and test the effects of human determination on monsters. Aware of how humans tend to defy death through determination, it gave me the idea of whether determination could actually undo death if I could sync it with the properties essential to the magic we monsters possess," she said with a smile that somehow unnerved and motivated the human. 

     "I was so hopefully naïve back then that I thought I'd save the world twice over if I managed to resurrect the prince with my experiment. So I intentionally took the dust that had scattered across Asgore's garden that day and used them for testing upon developing the formula we grew to know as liquid determination. Unfortunately it took us way too long to get results, everyday I'd spend countless time trying to make life out of dust until years upon years had passed. The King and Queen kept getting into more arguments each day and their relationship was strained even more with each fallen human Asgore had put an end to," the human had gotten distracted for a second as they noticed Endogeny taking a nap out of the corner of their eye. 

     "The day I had succeeded everyone had already given up including myself. Five human souls had been obtained thus far but over half the underground's population had destroyed itself by then so the King and I were devoid of enthusiasm as we watched the dust liquefy and shift upon itself. There was no hope that the kingdom would be looking up even if the prince magically emerged from the dust, but the people considered him the hope of all monsters so if anyone could do anything it'd be him. Sadly, none of that hard work had payed off because once the remains had finally settled into a form I didn't get the prince of all monsters, instead I got a flipping flower!" Alphys said while slamming one fist on a nearby computer desk. 

     "Oh wow, that's horrible," the human responded. 

     "What are you trying to say?" Flowey said with an angry look on his face. 

     "I'm not talking about your creation, was talking about how much they had lost to get this far," the human said. 

     "I'm not finished yet," Alphys said before bringing the focus back on herself, "after you had made your escape from the castle Asgore and I were getting into an argument when Toriel had walked in. He tossed our argument aside to continue his debacle with her. Having finally given in to the sorrow within she broke down in front of us before pleading with Asgore once more to stop murdering fallen children. She then reminded him that he used to love the first human as if they were his own child while trying to stop him from walking away. Asgore was beyond reason at this point so in response he told her that he did love the first fallen just like how he still has love for her, which is why he can't bring himself to stop." Alphys said. 

     "That's when I saw the heat collect in his palm, he then delivered a hard chop to her head. The heat in his palm caused a small explosion to chain off his strike making her head hit the floor even harder!- That's enough, please," the human interrupted. Alphys looked at the human with one eyebrow raised.  

     "Thanks for telling me how, but I already know the damage Asgore had caused to her that day," the human said before taking a deep breath. 

     "You've gotten acquainted with Toriel yourself I'd assume. The rumors that had spread about that day is one of the reasons why people had developed the acronym of LV and/or LOVE translating into Level of Violence," Alphys explained. 

     "Seriously, I've been trying to find the reasoning behind that for the longest!" The human said. 

     "Really, I thought I had got around to explaining that," Flowey chimed in causing the human to give him an irritated look. 

     "Silence!" Alphys told them while looking around. At the same time Endogeny woke up and wiggled its fully raised ears. "Oh no, it seems another failure has come to visit me," she continued. The human was slightly getting unnerved as they heard the sound of metal walls taking a huge impact. As the wall to the human's left gave way to a tremendous force the human stared at the hole in confusion as the room was flooded with metallic laughter and rather upbeat music.  _What's going on here?_ The human thought as a squeaking sound led to four hands reaching out of the hole in the wall. 

     "Oh Alphys, are you in? I hope you don't mind if I 'borrow' a few things," the intruder said as they made their entrance.  _Is that a robot?_ The human thought to their self while Alphys had snapped her fingers. Endogeny extended a bit of its flesh towards Alphys and enveloped her arm, it then pulled her onto its back but as the extension released her and retreated back into its body she was wearing the same glove she had jammed inside the amalgamate earlier. 

     "You know you're not welcome here Mettaton," Alphys said while the lab's security devices hummed back to life. 


End file.
